Shiver
by Mrs. Waters-Eaton
Summary: This is a high school story, but it's different. I don't know how, but it's not typical and basic. It's mostly in Tobias' POV and he's not that obsessed with Tris, but he likes her instead of the other way. Read it if you want fluff and adorableness, or if you want to just read it.
1. Shiver

**Okay, this looks like a typical high school story, but it's different than the others. I'm gonna try for it to be mostly Tobias's point of view and for it to be more in school than amongst the people. Let's try to do this.**

**Tobias' POV:**

I look over my shoulder to see her. Biting her whole lower lip in concentration. I half-smile, hoping she looks up from the test that we're taking. I turn back around to the noise of a pencil being tapped on my desk.

"Mr. Eaton, let's not get caught up in our fantasies." Mrs. Tillman tells me while looking at Tris and then back at me. She smirks. I smile back and focus on the test. But how can I when she's only one row away from me? I sigh, hopeless to getting the girl of my dreams and to this stupid test.

When I get up to turn in my test, I feel eyes on my butt. I frown and keep walking. Tiffany touches my hand when I get back to my desk. I slip my hand away from hers. She's always been trying to get back together after sophomore year. I turn around one more time to see Beatrice. I look at her bangs, layered like feathers spread evenly on each other. She catches my eyes. I smile a bit and turn around. Idiot. What's wrong with you? She almost saw you drooling. I close my eyes.

"Psst." I look up with my eyebrows meeting in the middle. "Hey Four." I turn to my left and see Zeke with his hands covering his mouth , making it seem like he's gonna shout.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

"Do you have a pencil? I came late to class and I forgot my backpack-" Zeke keeps ranting. I reach to my backpack and take out a pencil. I show it to Zeke and he stops talking. I throw it at him. Instead of him catching it, the tips of his fingers throw it back and the pencil hits Mrs. Tillman in her hair. Zeke automatically points at me and everybody starts laughing except her. She just looks at the teacher with worry. Her icy-blue eyes mixed with a rolling thunderstorm are filled with distress. Mrs. Tillman turns and looks at Zeke and I. The idiot that I can't trust to catch a freaking pencil, is still pointing at me. Mrs. Tillman squints her eyes and all she says before turning back around is, "After class." When everybody calms down from the incident, the bell rings. Tiffany touches my arm and tells me that she'll be waiting for me at lunch. I roll my eyes when she leaves. Beatrice comes and hold her books as if they're her anchor. She looks at my chin.

"I hope you don't get in a lot of trouble, Four - uh, I mean Tobias. Sorry, I forgot that you don't like that name." She gives me a small smile before walking away with her silent footsteps. I look at Zeke with such disdain that I'm surprised that he hasn't noticed.

"Come here, you two." Mrs. Tillman says in a serious tone. I start to walk up to her desk, while Zeke just starts to grab his stuff. I slap the back of his head and pull him up by his Dumbo ears.

"Owowowowowow." Is all you hear from him. Mrs. Tillman doesn't mind the violence, considering that she always plays around with us by smacking our arms when we're goofing off. We stand at the edge of her desk.

"Now Four," she starts until I cough, "Oh, right. Tobias, I know you didn't mean to throw the pencil at Zeke, but people will start to think that I'm turning into a softie if I don't punish you. So, both of you will spend a full week doing backstage work for the school play that's coming up." Mrs. Tillman is also the Theatre/Theatre Tech teacher. I start to agree until Zeke interrupts me.

"But, Mrs. T, I got plans. There's not enough Zeke passing around this week and-" Mrs. Tillman starts to breathe deeply.

"Zeke, shut up." I say clearly, and staring directly at him. He looks up at Mrs. Tillman and I and looks at how annoyed we are at him. He closes his mouth like somebody just slammed it closed.

"Thank you, Tobias." She says while chuckling. I smile back and tell her she's welcome.

When we walk out of Mrs. Tillman's English class, Zeke starts to talk about my name.

"Why don't you like your name? It's your legacy name." Zeke asks.

"Because, Zeke, I like my real name better." Ever since fourth grade, people have started calling me Four. Reason being is that at lunch, we always use to do dares and Eric, a kid who didn't believe in my stomach abilities, dared me to drink four cartons of milk all at once. So we lined them up and after completing the dare, everybody started calling me Four because apparently I broke the school record of drinking most cartons of milk. After that, I tried to drink another carton, but they just kept making me laugh and I snorted the milk on Eric. Even the teachers started calling me Four.

"Still, Four's a much better name." When he finishes talking, we've reached the cafeteria. As I start to walk in, I feel grabby hands pull me to the side. Tiffany. I inhale deeply. She puts her hands on my biceps and starts to rub them up to my shoulders.

"So Four, you wanna go to the library and not study?" I put on a questioning look. That's not even flirting, that's just being stupid. I lightly push her off of me.

"No thanks, Tiffany. I just wanna eat lunch with my friends." She loops her arm around mine and says how we should eat together. I let her go and go to the edge of the cafeteria, where my friends are. All Tiffany does is huffs and clicks her heels away. Sitting by Tris, I grab Zeke's food and start to eat it.

"Hey, I was eating that!" He tried to grab it, but I smack his hand with his fork and keep eating.

"Was, past tense. Now I am. Besides, you owe me after Mrs. Tillman." He groans and goes back to the mile long cafeteria line.

"What did she say?" I hear a girl's voice. But it's not a normal high-pitched voice. It's deeper than that, and I know that it's Tris'. I look at her with my mouth full of rice.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly. She smirks and gives me a napkin.

"What did Mrs. Tillman tell you?" She goes back to eating her pizza, but at an angle to show me that she's paying attention to me. But not the kind that I want.

"Oh, just that Zeke and I have to go work on the new play. Like tech and building the stage. Stuff like that." I say after swallowing. She looks at me wide-eyed. I look at her back. "Whut?" I ask with another wad of food in my mouth. Smooth one.

"You're gonna be in tech theatre?" I nod. "I'm in tech, too. If you want, whenever you start, I can help you with the ropes." I nod, for fear that if I speak, I'll get rice all over her pale face. She smiles at me and goes back to her food. When Zeke comes back, all he does is pouts and aggressively eats his taco. I chuckle a bit and finish eating.

I can't wait until tomorrow.

**Okay, this is the beginning, so that's why it's really crappy. So, I hope you guys like it and I appreciate you guys reviewing and reading it. Thank you guys. :)**

**~Mrs. Waters-Eaton**


	2. Becoming a Techie

**First off, this is my fic. If you don't like it, I honestly don't care. :) By the way, this is like during September, it's not the beginning of their junior year. Also, I didn't mean to make Tris seem like she's flirting.**

**Tobias' POV**

After lunch, Tris and I walk to Pre-Cal together. When we enter the classroom, I put my elbow on her head and lean against her, smiling. All she does is squat and let me fall.

"Alright, Tris, let's not hurt Tobias enough to not tryout for football." Coach Kinan chuckles while telling Tris. She smiles back at him and goes to her seat. I sit behind her so I can see the way her back arches when she bend over the desk to concentrate on one specific question in her journal. God, she's so beautiful. I smile a bit.

"Aye, yo Four!" Zeke. Always ruining my life. I look to my right to see him and Uriah standing and "looking cool."

"What Zeke?" I ask with no emotion. He rolls his eyes at me and sits next to me while Uriah sits by Tris. I unconsciously sigh.

"You wanna come by my house Saturday to have a Disney movie marathon? Uriah is inviting some of his friends, too." He bobs his head towards Tris when saying friends. I agree, but only because I want to sit next to Tris when Simba's dad dies. Crap, now I sound like a psychopath.

"Wait, why Disney?" I ask Zeke.

"Because, dude, don't hate. I freakin' love The Jungle Book. With Taloo." He talks with his hands moving in all sorts of directions. I snort.

"You mean Baloo?" I smirk and I can hear Tris laugh a bit at Zeke and I's conversation.

"Same difference." Zeke says while blushing. I laugh before Coach tells me to shut up. Right when I take out my spiral, a note falls on my desk and I see a whip of blond hair past my vision. I open the note to see messy handwriting.

_Are you gonna go to Zeke's house Saturday?_

_-Tris_

I smile at her handwriting and reply.

_Yeah, are you? I'm gonna bring tissues for you if you come. :)_

_-The Tobster_

I throw the note back to her and tap her messy bun lightly. She opens it and snorts at the name that I put. She scribbles in the tiny notebook paper and throws it back at me and shoves my arm off the desk. I open the note which now has a messed up smile on it.

_Shuddup, and yeah I'm going. You're probably gonna use most of them by the end of Toy Story. By the way, I know that the only snacks we'll have is popcorn, so try to bring some like chocolate... For me, obviously._

_-The Loser_

I snicker and write back quietly for fear that Coach will hear my mechanical pencil squeaking against the rough desk.

_What if I brought some for only me? I like chocolate, as well. And what's with "The Loser?"_

_-The Idonthaveagoodcomebackname_

I poke the cold led of my pencil on the back of her neck and put the note on her head. She turns around and gives me a fake annoyed look. She opens it while trying to take notes on the sin, cos, and tan laws that Coach is talking about. I should probably take notes. I feel a poke under my eye and the note being pushed into my hand. I unfold it and see that she's doodled paper boats on the corners. I smile at her crooked lines connecting to one another.

_Like yours is better? And I'd steal your chocolate and later put laxatives in them. I will be prepared. Also- bring some cheez-its. God, I love cheez-its. Have you tried chocolate with cheese? Like a cocoa puff and a goldfish? Ooh, also bring goldfish. I wanna pig out so I won't have to cry at Mulan's leaving._

_-The Nerd_

I half-smile at how she connects everything with her e's and t's. Her handwriting isn't like other girls', all neat and perfect. No, her penmanship is like she puts her heart and soul into writing hard on the scrap of paper. It loops, it's straight, it's honest. It's her. Oh God, now I sound like I'm in love with her handwriting. But I am because it reminds me of her and her beautiful flaws and her how she carries herself.

I write back.

_You are actually kind of a nerd. And chocolate and cheese? Seems weird, but I'll try to bring some. Wait, why don't you bring some? Don't you have a money?_

_-Tobs_

I finger the note and then pass the note to Beatrice. God, I love her name. Even though she clearly told me in 5th grade that she hates it, I love it. It represents her being, it represents that there's another person in this world that has the name Beatrice. There may be others, but each and everyone of them represent their personalities and their beliefs. And I may be in love with one of those Beatrice's. I look at her. The way she uses the whole desk to write. The way she wears tight clothes under baggy clothes to cover herself. How she wrinkles her nose when she's laughing cause she doesn't like her laugh. I'm so distracted by her that I don't even realize that class is over. Zeke punches me and starts to pack.

"Yo Four," I spare a look at Zeke, "Sorry, _Tobias_, I was wondering if you wanted to bring some snacks for Saturday. You will? Oh, thanks man, you're the best." Zeke says in a rush, not even letting me says a peep. I playfully glare at before he flashes a grin at me and leaves the class. I feel a poke on my back. I turn around and look down at Tris. I still can't decide which name I love best. I raise my eyebrows as in a "hey." She grabs her stuff while talking to me.

"So I was thinking, Cheez-its and some brownies? If you get them for me, I'm sure I'll find it in my heart to give you at most, one of each." She grins at me before putting her backpack on. She holds onto both straps like a little kid would on their first day of school. I grab my spirals and head to 7th period- French AP.

I sigh dramatically. "Fine, if I must. Wait, what else should I bring for the others?" I ask Tris, hoping that she knows what the others like. She frowns, her arched eyebrows turning furry. I smile on the inside.

"Well, just bring like a box of popcorn, two bags of Doritos, a container of Oreo's, two boxes of some soda. Zeke and Uriah will probably order some pizza." I look at her wide-eyed.

"So, just that right? Not like the whole store or anything." I exaggerate. She rolls her eyes at me. Now, we're at the door of Mr. J, my French teacher. Too bad Tris doesn't have French, she's taking Latin.

"Unless you want to. It's your money." She starts to walk away with small smile.

I smile and yell when she's at her class. "And I need it now!" I start to walk into French after my moments. Mr. J approaches me when I get to my desk.

"Bonjour, monsieur Tobias. Comment ça-va?" Mr. J asks me. I smile back, understanding his words clearly.

"Tres bien, monsieur Jean-Luc. Mais, ça a été une longue journée. Je suis fatigue." I smile wearily at him. He smiles and goes to the board for us to take notes.

He replies back with, "Eh bien, la journée est presque finie." I take out my spiral and pencil. Before Mr. J starts to take notes, I doodle Tris Eaton in the corners of my pages. I smile a bit and look up to the board filled with how to pronounce r's better.

* * *

**(After School)**

I walk behind Beatrice to the Auditorium and put my elbow on her shoulder, hoping to not irritate her. The looks she gives me don't show any signs of it, they only show happiness; I hope mine aren't full of desperation. I clear my throat. I hope this idea works.

"Uh, h-hey Tris, I was wondering," I gulp when she looks at me with her big eyes, "I-I was wondering if you possibly, maybe, was wondering if you wanted to go get like some yogurt or ice cream or something? We don't have to get something cold, it could be like a burger or-" I'm interrupted by her light laugh.

"Sure, 'Tobster.'"She smiles at me with her sparkling eyes. God, her eyes. I smile nervously back. Since I have no idea who these people are, she shows me the ropes. Literally, the curtain ropes. Which one pulls them, which one pulls the back one up, etc. After she takes me upstairs to see the lights and sounds, I run into the other Tech Theatre teacher, Mr. Otis. He's pretty tall and handsome with his light brown hair, combed nicely and his brown eyes that are full of curiosity and a childlike spirit. He sticks out his hand for me to shake it.

"Well, hello there." He smiles at me when I shake his hand firmly. "Is this the new recruit from Mrs. Tillman's?" He ask Tris when I tell him my name. She nods her head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Mr. O. He's only gonna be here for a week, so don't get your hopes up, thinking that he'll become a Techie." She smirks at him. He frowns before giving us a grin and telling us farewell for now. I look back at Tris.

"Is he always like that? Not that I mind, but, still." I ask her when we're safely back on stage. She moves her hand as in a "sort-of."

"Well, it depends. If his Theatre 1 class behaves, then class is basically being taught by a kid in a candy shop. But if they give him heck," I smile at her, refusing to cuss, "then he'll make us do paperwork. But at least you're with him only for a week."

"Wait, why are you guys called Techies?" I ask her when we're getting our backpacks.

"Because why not? It makes us sound like nerds, which we are, but it makes us sound like we're a different part of school, untouchable by the populars." She half-smiles and shrugs. "I don't know, Mr. Otis picked it out. That's how it makes me feel." After a while of chatting, we reach the student parking lot. I look at her.

"Are we still on for that burger -ice cream -frozen yogurt -thing?" I ask her with a bit more confidence than the last time. She smiles tentatively.

"Sure." Is all she says before opening the door for me.

**That's it for now. Next chapter will be their "date." I already know where I want to go with this story, but it's gonna take a while for me to get there. I hope you guys liked it. :)**

**~Mrs. Waters-Eaton**


	3. First Date

**I'm sorry guys, I've been having troubles... Also, I HAVE NOT stopped Making Banana Pancakes, I'm making it longer than usual. That's why. I really hope that it's cute enough for you. **

**Tobias' POV**

At first, my idea didn't seem so fantastic, but after she threw her first skee-ball and grinned I loosened up. I start my lane as well. I start to go for the easy 200's, getting them easily. It sinks down and the points soon go from 200 to 800 and quickly increase. I'm on a roll and soon close to breaking my record, 2,050, when I hear a shotgun being shot. I look to my left wide-eyed and a bit shaken at Tris, who looks sheepishly at the people around her.

"How do you have enough strength in you to almost break the glass with _only_ a skee-ball?" I ask her when we sit down after the incident to eat the pizza. All she does is shrug and crimson goes through her cheeks. I smile and give her a napkin for the tomato sauce oozing down her pink, thin lips. She puts her pizza down and stares at me.

"So why did you pick here instead of Mooyah's? Not that I mind, but still." She says while looking around at the kids playing Guitar Hero and Fruit Ninja. I shrug, also from looking at the barefooted kids screaming with strings of hair falling from their place and their red cheeks to the adults who converse with one another and tap away on their phones. I picked Chuck E. Cheese out of all the placed to go.

"I don't know, I just felt a pang of nostalgia to see the creepy mouse and his high friends sing." I smile, teeth and all at her. She grins behind her hand. I nudge her foot with mine. "Come on, let's go play something that you won't break. Ooh! The one where you had to smash the purple monster!" I drag her to the machine, where I distinctly remember it being by the baby section. I stop smiling when I see the sign on the face of the purple man. Beatrice is still holding my hand when she reads the sign. I put my hand where you would grab the hammer, which is missing.

"Tobias, I'm sorry. I know you've always loved this game, but hey, these kids never knew what fun is. All they know now is technology. It was bound to happen sometime. I'm sorry, come on, let's go take picture with Chuck E." I follow her after taking one more glance at the sign, which states:

_This machine is out of order. It will be removed tomorrow. _

_Thank you,_

_Helen, Manager_

I try to look happy for Tris, but I remember when I would have to help her to try to hit all the monsters when we were eight, my first birthday party with her. But the thing that pulls me out of my trance is when we sit down next to Chuck E. and Beatrice leans her head on my shoulder and smiles without her hand near her head. For once, she's not covering her hair, smile, ears, or cheeks. She's actually smiling. Right before the camera takes the picture, I smile a real smile with cheese stuck in my teeth, and I don't care for the first time that I actually look like a fool next to her. When the camera starts to "sketch" our picture, we realize halfway that we're way too big for is since only our torso's showed up. When the machine prints out our picture, all we do is laugh and snort, well mostly me snorting. After our giggle fit is over, I lead her to the helicopter that lifts you in the air when you pedal. We don't ride it since we're out of tokens.

"Hey," She exclaims, scaring me, "let's put our tickets in to see what we can get!" She says, getting our cup full of tickets, which isn't very full. When we reach the machine, it's absolutely full of kids that have their pants under their butts, giving everybody a full view, and of tattooed men helping their two year old's. After a little girl with a lion's mane finished putting her tickets in, it's finally our turn. Right when I step up, a tanned girl with a brown braid gets _right _in front of me, making me almost fall over her. She doesn't even say excuse me or anything. I look at Tris with my "You gotta be kidding me," face. All she's doing is staring at the little girl, who couldn't be older than ten, as if she's going to teach her a lesson.

Right before I'm about to talk to her, a little boy with wire-rimmed glasses behind us speaks up. "Hey, you can't cut! They've been waiting." He says with a serious tone, even though his voice is high-pitched for a six year old. I turn around to look at him. He's short for a six year old and had blond hair, not very long like the other kind. I smile at him and he shyly looks down. The tanned girl doesn't listen, all she does is hear the munch of the machine as she places her tickets in the picture's mouth. I look back at the boy.

"Would you like to go before us? It looks like you have more tickets than us. " I ask him after crouching to his level. He looks up from his feet and my blue eyes meet his yellow eyes. I smile genuinely. He grins back with one missing tooth on his top front row. I gesture to a spot in front of me and he takes is after saying thank you continuously. I smile and tell him that he handled the situation well even though he didn't really have to interfere. After he leaves, with my help of putting the tickets in, he looks at Tris and says, "You have a really nice friend. Is he your best friend?" He looks at Tris. I smile amusingly at her.

"Yeah Beatrice, am_ I _your best friend?" She blushes before answering the boy. She puts one hands on his right shoulder and looks him dead in the eye.

"Yes, Tobias is one of my very bestest friends ever." She smiles, but the boy looks confused. He furrows his eyebrows, trying to not crumple the ticket number in his hand.

"But is he your _best _friend?" He asks, leaning on his tippy-toes and leaning back to his heels. Tris, looks unafraid by his response and crouches down while I finish putting the last seven tickets in.

"Yes, he is my best friend." She smiles at him and asks if she could help him pick out a prize, but he says no thank you and walks away with his tucked in button-up shirt and his khaki's. I smile at Beatrice with my hands behind my back.

"So, Beatrice, I'm your best friend? I thought Christina was, or maybe Uriah. Oh! I know, I thought for sure it was Lynn." I grin at her amusingly. She rolls her eyes and snatches the ticket from my hands.

"Shuddup, you're my best _guy _friend. Christina's number one, _she's_ nice to me. I walk up next to her to the prize booth and a girl with braces comes up to us and asks which prize we want. We look down at the number on our paper. 138. I smirk and give the ticket to the brunette who looks to be done with her bands in her mouth.

"You guys can either get two pieces of candy or a bookmark and a slap wristband. We go for the latter, me getting the slap wristband. I show it off to Tris by slapping her wrist really hard and her punching me in the stomach.

"You know what I've always wanted?" Tris asks me when we're exiting, "The tiny dolphin swing that's 1,000 tickets. I've wanted it ever since I came here for your ninth birthday party. Man, that party sucked." She smiles and nudges my shoulder, well upper arm since she can't really reach that high.

I look at her with fake pride. "Excuse me, my party rocked. Especially the part when Chuck E. and his crew came out and Zeke was so nervous that he threw up on Uriah." Right before I say Uriah's name we both start to laugh, but not before I snort once again, so beautifully. When we're by our cars, I look at Tris, wanting so badly to kiss her, but knowing that I can't. She smiles her shy smile.

"This was fun, we should do this again some time. But with more money for tokens, of course." She grins with her hands in her cardigan pockets. I hug her after saying goodbye, and maybe next week we'll do it again. She hugs me back, and I smile at the feeling of her petite hands curving over my shoulder blades. This is what I've wanted, but it doesn't feel complete. When I get to my car, I smile a bit to myself and remember that I get to see her tomorrow again.

**Thank you guys so much fro dealing with me not updating. I'll try to update soon, but it might be impossible since some birthday's are coming up. *Cough, cough. One of the birthday's is mine.* Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and "see" you guys next time.**

**~Mrs. Waters-Eaton**


	4. Sleepover's Aren't Always Fun

**I have updated quickly! It's a miracle! I really hope you guys like this one cause it speaks to me on so many levels. Thank you guys!**

**Tobias'** **POV**

Steamy dreams suck. I can never see where I'm going and it's always trippy. Take a few minutes ago for an example. I was walking through some thick fog and next thing you know I tripped and fell right in between Tris' breasts. I quickly got up and keep trying to apologize, but all she did was lead me behind a big oak tree with a smile. Right when she opened her mouth, she starts to sing Hey Jude, but her lips or tongue aren't moving. I frown and try to shake her, but she melts between my fingers. Then I sat up in bet, looking towards my right and finding my phone blasting Hey Jude. I pick up the phone and answer, knowing that it's Tris, since she's the only contact who's ringtone I've personalized.

"Hello? Tris?" I ask with a crease between my eyebrows, knowing that Tris rarely calls me at night. I look at the clock. 4:03 A.M.I hear her breath increase then calm down. My heart picks up.

"Tobias?" She sounds like she's trying with all her might to not cry. My chest had 100 30 pound dumbbells. "Hey, can you come over? No- never mind. I'm sorry I called. Just stay there, forget this whole thing, please." She chokes on a sob at the end. I start to put on my pants and a sweatshirt, also packing a hoodie for Tris.

"Tris, calm down. Breathe deeply and hold it. I'll be there _real_ soon. Okay? I'll keep talking to you while I'm driving. Okay? Hey, listen to me. Listen to me talk? You want me to bring you some Oreo's? OR some brownies? I have some brownies here, I'll take them." I start to ramble, but not quickly since that will cause her to try to cry quicker. Right before I leave the house, I check on Marcus, seeing if he's fully asleep. He's belly-down on his bed, his glasses on the nightstand. Right before I leave, I make sure to have Oreo's, nutella, and my brownies that Tris helped me make. I keep talking to her while I'm driving. She's calmed down a bit, but she's still close to crying. Right when I park the car, I jog to the treehouse that we built, with the help of her dad, next to her window. I climb it and knock twice then four times on the window with a smile. Our secret code. She opens the window with watery eyes and embraces me. I hug her back tightly. She sniffles with her congested nose.

"I'm so glad I have you." She says with a thick voice. I let her go and sit criss-crossed applesauce on the floor and spread out the food. She sits across from me, one inch between each of our knees. She opens the Oreo's and dips it in the nutella. I put my hand on her face and wipe her salty tears with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"What was it this time?" I ask her softly and grab her left forearm, the one that isn't dipping it's finger in the nutella. She closes her eyes and breaths out deeply.

"I don't even know. I've tried the breathing exercises and everything, but nothing can get rid of these stupid panic attacks. I feel like I'm going insane. I feel like nobody except me gets these. " She chokes back a sob and I bring her into my lap, her knees against my stomach and her face pressed up against my ribs. I rub her lower back and put my forehead on top of her head. I start to sing to her, even though my voice is nowhere near good.

"Carry on my wayward son. They'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more." I sing as I play with her hair, putting it up in a bun while she looks down at her fingers twisting against each other. I skip a couple lines to get to our favorite part of our song. "Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say." I smile a bit and lift her chin so her eyes meet mine. I kiss her forehead and lead her to her bed, where I lay near the wall and she lays with our fronts facing each other.

"What would I do without you, Tobias?" She puts a hand on my chest and quickly falls asleep, while I hold her hand, twining our fingers, long and slender, together.

I kiss the back of her hand and say, "Don't worry about that, because I'll always be here for you." But she's too far away from me to understand my words.

* * *

**(Morning)**

Right before I get up, I put the hoodie that I got for her next to her head since she always says that I smell good. I go to the bathroom and get my gray toothbrush which is right next to her blue one. It's not like I've never slept over her house. When I get out of the bathroom, I see that she's rubbing sleep and puffiness from her eyes while taking out the ponytail in her hair. I walk up to her and put my hand out for the ponytail. I gives it and turns around so her back is facing me. I smile.

" I need you to stand up, you're too short." I say.

She grumbles, "Well maybe you're too tall," before standing up. We walk downstairs after she's changed and gotten ready for the day.

"Oh crap. I forgot to do the dishes last night." She mumbles and glares at the dishes that are filled with crumbs and water.

"I'll help." I say while walking to the sink for a towel. She touches my elbow as in a thank you and starts on the dishes. Right when she's done washing one, she gives it to me so I can dry them. But me being the dumb idiot that I am, forgot that I'm a butterfingers. Right after I put up the sixth dish, I grab the one she's holding out for me and my mind goes blank. Next thing I know, the plate is in pieces in between my feet. I throw my head back and groan while Beatrice laughs at me dragging myself to get the broom. When we're done with the kitchen, we go to the couch, her sitting up and me laying down, my head next to her thigh and one knee bent. I look up at her and touch the tip of her nose, she looks at me with a small smile. I smile back and ask her is she still wants to go to the Disney movie marathon which is to day at Zeke's house. She shrugs and says she hasn't seen Aristocats in a while. I grab her forearm and kiss her wrist, where she's drawn a treble clef. She smiles at me and runs her hand through my hair.

"I'm so grateful to have you in my life, Tobias. Who else is gonna bring me brownies in the middle of the night." She looks a bit dazed when she says that last sentence, but the look is gone when she looks at me with blissfulness. I close my eyes and let her left hand play with my hair while I rest her right hand in the middle of my ribs.


End file.
